I Try Not to Notice
by Lykaios Nyx
Summary: Ha, and people say I'm the charmer. But I beg to differ. And I notice the way you watch me when I run my fingertips through my hair, so I can pull it into a hair tie...ONESHOT [Part 2 of 2 of 'Watching' Series.]


DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE  
A/N: This is (kind of)Sirius's version of "And I Watch." **_blue as lapislazuli_** somewhat inspired me to write it from Sirius's point of view. Any way as I said it is kind of Sirius's version, though it's got somethings in it that I didn't mention in "And I Watch" so let's just pretend that it's the day after "AIW", okay? I hope you enjoy! **_BIG THANKS TO BLUE AS LAPISLAZULI!

* * *

_**

"And I _try_ not to watch you. I _try_ not to watch the way your golden brown hair falls in your face. And I _try_ not to notice that when the sunlight hits it just right, it seems to create a halo making you look like an angel.

I _try_ not to watch the way that those amber pools you call eyes sparkle. And I try _not_ to notice you sitting by the tree, wind ruffling your longish hair, with it fluttering in front of the book. And I _try_ not to watch you read it, but I do. Because you look so damn sexy when you concentrate (hell, you look sexy all of the time).

And while I _try_ not to watch you, James walks up to me and thumps me on the head, trying to get my attention. And even though I'm trying not to notice you sitting by that tree and I'm trying not to watch you reading your book, I notice that when I get up to get revenge, you're watching me. I can feel your eyes boring into me, which distracts me again."

"You love him?" James asks quietly and submissively because I've tackled him and pinned him to the ground. He chuckles when I cock my head to the side, grinning and nodding fervently.

"Of course I do Prongs."

"You'll take care of him?"

"Of course"

"If you don't I promise to hex your bits off and shove them down your throat," James said warningly.

"I smiled and nodded. Of course I knew that. And I try not to notice how you're still watching us, like a guardian angel. But I notice none the less.

And I notice that when I'm flirting with the younger girls you smile. And I notice that I can literally feel it when you smile, maybe because I enjoy it so much. And I notice that your smile is somewhat lopsided, but no less cute. And I watch you smile, noticing that you flash just a bit of your white teeth, although I'm not really sure why.

And I notice that no matter how hard of a day that I've been having, I can crack a joke, pull a prank, or smile you smile, which in turn makes me happy. And I notice that you always crave chocolate, like it's an addiction. So whenever you need cheering up, I give you chocolate and a smile.

And I notice that sometimes when you think no one is watching, you run your tounge up your canines, a habit that I have picked up on.

And I notice that you're always watching me. You watch me when I walk across the room. You've told me before that I'm graceful when I want to be. And I notice that you give me a sort of sad smile when I attract attention when I don't want it. You watch me when I walk out of my way to talk to you, hug you, or just simply be around you. And I notice that everyone tells you that you're an observant person, which you are.

Sometimes I don't know how you do everything, with your homework, reading, pranking, and observing. There's not that much time in a day. And I notice that no one has ever told me that I'm an observant person. Probably because I only observe you, atleast in the way you observe. The way you observe is somewhat intimate. Not intimate like Lily and James intimate, but still intimate.

And I notice that sometimes you have a far away look so I ask you an absurd question in which you just answer "Yes of course" to. And I notice that when I laugh at your answer then a light blush comes across you cheeks, bringing out the freckles that one normally doesn't see.

And I notice that you know I'm protective towards you, and I'm glad you notice it. I'm only protective towards certain people, ONE more fiercely than the others. And I notice how quiet and reserved you are around everyone else except the Marauders. Yet you still seem to charm our way out of everything. Ha, and people say I'm the charmer. But I beg to differ.

And I notice the way you watch me when I run my fingertips through my hair, so I can pull it into a hair tie. My fingers are calloused, from Quidditch. And you've told me before that my fingertips and hair are exactly the opposite, one silky and the other calloused, but they fit perfectly together.

And I notice the way you seem to shiver when I tap my calloused fingertips on your arm. And I notice the way that you get goose bumps when I run those same rough fingers down your arm, connecting the few freckles that are present and 'writing' different phrases there. And I notice that when I put my arms around you, you lean back to absorb my warmth. And I notice that you watch when I stretch, shiver when I whisper, and when I touch your arm.

And I can't sleep all of the time, so I notice that you're a night owl. Staying up until the wee hours of the morning sometimes. And I notice that sometimes you watch me, as much as I notice you. And I notice...notice how I'm slowly drifting asleep.

And I notice that when I woke up, I was sweating. That I had kicked all of my blankets to the floor. And I also notice the small lamp that's lit, shining softly on your face. So I can tell that you're watching me. And I can still feel the emotions from the nightmare. I can still feel my mum's hands wrapped around my neck, depriving me of the air I need. I can still feel the sensation from falling to the floor after my father hit me. I can still feel her holding me back, hands pulling my hair making me watch my father torturing you.

And I get up and pad my way across the stone floor, that is cold, as usual. And I hear you chuckle when I slip on your curtain. And I notice that you moved over, inviting me in. And I wrap my arms around you, not planning on letting go, because I don't want you to ever leave me. I lean into a kiss, and I notice, even though I don't have my eyes open, that you're savoring it just as much as I am.

And I notice that you lean into my warmth, nuzzling my neck while I said 'I love you so much.' And I listen to you as you reply 'I love you too'. And pretty soon we were both asleep again (obviously). And when I wake up in the morning I'm still noticing you and your intriguing ways. Because I know that I can't stop noticing."

"Pshht, and you say I have a lot of time on my hands? Ha!" Remus said flippantly.

Sirius scowled in jest.

"Yeah well if you can watch me all the time then I can notice you can't I?"

Remus blushed and ran his hands through Sirius's hair. Sirius leaned into the hands that were making their way through his hair.

"I suppose so," Remus said lovingly.

"I love you Remus."

"I love you too Siri"

* * *

FIN

REVIEW PLEASE, I would appreciate it. I just figured out that I was on like 16 people's alert lists! I was sooo Happy! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ OR REVIEWED MY STORIES AND BUNCHES OF LOVE TO REVIEWERS AND ALERTERS!


End file.
